Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake Clan, and the leader of Team Kakashi. After receiving a Sharingan from his fallen teammate, Obito Uchiha during the Third Shinobi World War, Kakashi gained recognition as "Copycat Ninja Kakashi" and "Kakashi of the Sharingan". His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess have made him one of the village's most capable ninja, and as such, both highly renowned and feared throughout the ninja world. Profile and Stats Tier: 8-A *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, Kamui also ignores conventional durability *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Likely Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Supergenius Background Physical Appearance Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall man, with fair skin, spiky silver hair, and dark-grey eyes, traits that he shares from his father; he has a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). He covers his face with a blue face-mask over the lower-half. Kakashi's personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Another noticeable feature to Kakashi, other than his unique left-scared eye, is the thin scar running over it and down to his cheek. As a member of the Konoha regular forces, Kakashi wears a dark grey-colored variation of the new standard jōnin attire: a simple, Konoha chest-guard that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high collars and a dark blue strap across his waist with rectangular pouch behind the left of his back; on the back of his chest-guard, Kakashi has the kanji 六火 (Literally meaning: Six Fire) written vertically. Other clothing includes a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on the each of the glove's backhand, and black, calf-high boots. In addition, he wears his forehead protector on a simple dark blue band, tilted to the left side of his head, covering up his left scarred eye until he was ready to use it, and a red armband with the Uzumaki crest over his left bicep. Personality Kakashi typically has a calm, mature, and matter-of-fact personality, along with a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. He is also apathetic in nature, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. He tries to avoid serious commitments or responsibilities, doing only as little as is necessary and being ever-modest about his skills and capabilities. He is habitually tardy, showing up when it suits him, using excuses that convince nobody, and later leaving for equally poor reasons. Though Kakashi wants others to believe this is how he always acts, he only does so for matters that aren't of particular importance; Kakashi will always step up for the sake of his friends or Konoha, even if that means showing up on time. His aloof detachment remains intact even on such occasions, however, but this has the benefit of making him more rational than others might be in the same situation. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay multiple steps ahead of his opponents. When he first meets his students on Team 7, Kakashi claims to have many hobbies, none of which he chooses to share at the time. He is known to be an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels; he always has one of the books with him and regularly reads it, even while talking to others. Naruto Uzumaki identifies Icha Icha as one of Kakashi's few weaknesses, which he is able to take advantage of during a bell test by threatening to spoil the ending of the newest book in the series, forcing Kakashi to shut his eyes and ears and thereby leave himself vulnerable. Although most people he knows are aware of how much he likes Icha Icha, Kakashi is seemingly uncomfortable sharing the books with others, growing embarrassed by the presumably adult content when he is forced to read passages aloud, as seen when he tried to help Naruto to decode Jiraiya's decrypted message. In truth, Kakashi is alone for most of his spare time, spending hours visiting Rin Nohara's grave or the Memorial Stone where Obito Uchiha's name is engraved. He tells them about his life, recent events in Konoha, and others they knew, but mostly he shares his regrets that they cannot be with him or that their deaths were his fault. After Rin died, Kakashi went through a period of post-traumatic stress disorder, having nightmares about her death and growing depressed whenever others mentioned her. Over time, Kakashi comes to accept that Rin chose to die, so his guilt instead becomes about his broken promise to Obito to keep Rin safe. This fact causes Obito's death to weigh more heavily on him, compounding the regret he feels about what his personality was even hours before Obito died: selfish, condescending, and far too concerned about following the rules. Kakashi feels that, had he cared about teamwork and friendship in the same way that Obito did, Obito's death might have been avoided. Obito's death profoundly changed Kakashi. The Chidori that he originally created simply as a weapon became a tool he would only use to protect his comrades. More particularly, he became committed to teamwork and always places teammates' well-being above the mission's: he believes goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and praising allies when they deserve it. An abuse of one's teammates is the only thing that can makes Kakashi cast aside his normally stoic demeanor, causing him to attack without mercy or his usual sense of sportsmanship. He expects his prospective students to demonstrate this same devotion to teamwork, which none until Team 7 were able to do; despite the high failure rate, the Third Hokage agrees with Kakashi's choice to require it. Kakashi becomes fond of all Team 7's members, even Sasuke Uchiha, blaming himself for Sasuke's criminal acts and his team's growing rift throughout Naruto Shippūden. He holds out hope that Sasuke will correct his behavior, and for his patience he is able to see Team 7 reunified after the Fourth Shinobi World War nine months ago. Might Guy has considered Kakashi his rival ever since they first met in the Academy. Despite his father's warning that Guy might someday prove stronger than him, Kakashi didn't think much of Guy at the time. Guy took this as a challenge and began striving to earn Kakashi's approval so as to show that his perseverance could be just as good as Kakashi's natural genius. When Guy would suggest contests to test how their abilities compared, Kakashi would respond with indifference, only fueling Guy's desire to defeat his "cool, hip, and trendy" personality. At the start of the original Naruto series, Kakashi's score is 50 wins and 49 losses, though even when Guy takes the lead the score difference remains the same; considering that their competitions range from eating contests to Rock, Paper, Scissors, the score isn't truly representative of anything. Kakashi eventually comes to consider Guy one of his closest and most reliable friends, and by the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War he acknowledges that Guy has surpassed him. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Master: Kakashi is very adept in taijutsu. Even when he was a child, he was skilled enough to hold his own against his sensei, Minato, in the bell test, even managing to touch one of the bells during the test. As an adult, his skills improved considerably, able to easily defeat hundreds of enemies using well-coordinated attack patterns to handle the multiple enemy strikes. Kakashi can also fight on par with Might Guy, a taijutsu master, ever since childhood. Likewise, from his various challenges against and missions with Guy, Kakashi has copied and developed considerable skill in his friend's Strong Fist-style and several of its techniques, enough to train others in its usage. *'Immense Speed': Kakashi has impressive speed, able to intercept an opponent faster than unfocused eyes could follow even from a distance. His speed allows him to effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks. Even against highly experienced assassins, Kakashi can silently sneak-up on them, making him prime to strike. His speed increased considerably in Naruto Shippūden; before the timeskip he had difficulty keeping up with Itachi Uchiha, but he outmaneuver him after the timeskip. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was able to outmaneuver a Version 2 jinchūriki despite its enhanced and multiple fields of vision, and even keep pace with Might Guy using six of the Eight Gates. Likewise, he has considerable hand seal prowess, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. *'Enhanced Strength': Kakashi's raw strength is notably high, able to clash with the physically strong Zabuza Momochi and his heavy Kubikiribōchō, a weapon he easily wielded later. He could also simultaneously throw Naruto and Sasuke a large distance away and snap Nagato's chakra receiver with his bare hand. *'Enhanced Durability': Kakashi has shown a rather impressive level of durability, capable of taking heavy punishment from powerful adversaries, yet showed little signs of serious injury: he was able to survive Nagato's building-busting Shinra Tensei with minimum damage and continue fighting afterwards; he withstood multiple assaults from Obito with moderate injuries so far, including two slashes from the latter's giant shurikens. *'Enhanced Endurance': Kakashi's stamina was originally above average in the original Naruto series, but increased greatly in Naruto Shippūden, allowing him to use chakra-taxing techniques and constant usage of his Sharingan and it's Mangekyō variant in rapid succession, showing only little fatigue or exhaustion afterwards. *'Expert Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Kakashi has shown amazing acrobatic skills and has even shown remarkable reflexes, able to instantly react and effectively maneuver out of surreal danger. Genjutsu Expert: While used less often, Kakashi has proficient skill in genjutsu, able to battle the adult Obito, a potent genjutsu user comparable to Shisui Uchiha, to a standstill. Normally, he use this skill as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving them little chance to counter. During the bell test for Team 7, Kakashi was able to use low-level techniques to easily subdue a keen-minded and natural genjutsu-type like Sakura. Against most high-level techniques, he has advanced knowledge of their working, and is able to dispel genjutsu as well. Genius Intellect: Repeatedly, Kakashi is proven himself to be a very shrewd and resourceful man, regularly having his opinion asked for by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. His intellect is even greater than Shikamaru Nara, a tactical genius with the IQ of 200. By a quite young age, Kakashi had enough experience on the battlefield to detect a hiding enemy's presence, impressing his sensei, Minato, and even deceive Orochimaru, greatly injuring the Sannin in the process. His instincts also allow him to calmly effectively perceive and react to any incoming danger. Yamato notes that Kakashi has his way with words and can be a persuasive speaker, though his arguments are more of a logical nature than of emotional one like those of Naruto Uzumaki. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Kakashi is a master battle strategist, giving good battle planning and coming up with back-up plans just in case the main one fails. Chōza Akimichi attributes Kakashi's success to his approach to battles: he avoids direct combat by using misdirection and clones until he can determine the opponent's skills, at which point he modifies his tactics to fit the situation. Kakashi has also shown repeatedly to be a highly capable teacher. He has come up with various unorthodox methods to help his students produce impressive leaps in their abilities in weeks what would normally take months if not years of intense training. He is also very capable in deception, regularly using his opponents' own tactics against them. He is also good at discerning the emotional nature of people and determining the source of their emotions as demonstrated in his thoughts about Obito. Kakashi's intellect has proven itself against various S-rank ninja, including members of Akatsuki, showing undeniable perceptive and analytical skills, able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious enemy techniques and near instantly plot successful diversions in order to verify his theories (most of the time proving them correct). He is aided, in this regard, by his calm personality, which allows him to handle a given situation with some detachment. *'Stealth Expert': Kakashi is an expert in stealth and espionage. *'Expert Tracker': Kakashi is an expert tracker, who's sense of smell is greater than Kiba Inuzuka when tracking his targets. Expert Assassin: Kakashu is skilled in assassination, able to take out most enemies, as well as VIP's during S-rank missions, all without being seen. Immense Chakra Power: Kakashi is noted to have very strong chakra, able to be visibly seen by the naked eye when focusing enough on it. By his own admission, Kakashi's chakra reserves are of average size, vastly inferior to Naruto's. In the original Naruto series, he has only enough chakra to use the Lightning Cutter four times per day, which is increased to a unspecified number in Naruto Shippūden. Similarly, at the start of Naruto Shippūden, he can only use Kamui three times before he requires extended bed rest; although its use always remains a risk for him, he is able to use Kamui more often as the Naruto story goes on. His chakra is white with a blue outline. Ninjutsu Prowess Ninjutsu Master: Kakashi primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained a vast arsenal due to part of his Sharingan; being noted to have copied over a thousand techniques, the number has continually been growing though his many battles, which lead him to having a famous reputation as "Copy Ninja Kakashi". During childhood, he demonstrated advanced ninjutsu prowess before even entering the Academy. While a student under Minato, Kakashi learned how to use the Rasengan among other things. *'Nature Transformation' (Seishitsu Henka; English TV: Change in Chakra Nature): Kakashi can use all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release. In addition, he is knowledgeable enough to train others in their respective affinities. **'Lightning Release' (Raiton; English TV: Lightning Style): He has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which he mastered at a young age and since has become synonymous with the element, and has developed a wide variety of lightning-oriented techniques. He can also enhance his weapons by channeling lightning-natured chakra through them, enough to pierce cleanly through large rocks. After learning the Rasengan but failing to combine it with nature transformation, Kakashi used the same theoretical principle to create the Chidori, and the stronger Lightning Cuter for piercing melee damage and more concentrated chakra control. While normally for close-range, Kakashi can disperse this technique to stun his enemies from a distance. Kakashi can use a shadow clone to create a lightning chain to increase his attack range and even cut through a "Version 2" jinchūriki's chakra arms, as well as create a hound made of lightning to attack his target from a long-range distance. **'Water Release' (Suiton; English TV: Water Style): His prowess with Water Release can match specialists like Zabuza, and he can perform these techniques without a nearby water source. He can also produce a vision-impairing thick mist, able to negate most genjutsu while he can effectively maneuver himself through. **'Earth Release' (Doton; English TV: Earth Style): His Earth Release prowess lets him move fast and unnoticed underground or quickly produce large and intricate earthen walls. He showed similar proficiency to this element before entering the Academy as he could already move the ground. **'Fire Release' (Katon; English TV: Fire Style): He has also shown considerable skill in Fire Release, producing a massive fireball that greatly damaged his target(s). *'Bukijutsu Master': Kakashi is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as bows and arrows, kusarigama, chains, wire strings and various others. Since early childhood, Kakashi had highly proficient skill in kenjutsu, able to wield his father's signature tantō effectively enough to be mistaken for Sakumo himself. Due to his Anbu background, his sword skill especially improved and became very adaptable, able to effectively use the Kubikiribōchō, a blade of unique shape with noticeable size and weight, to defeat kenjutsu specialists like the Seven Mist Swordsmen. His skill in shurikenjutsu is considerable, able to pin down an opponent with a quick barrage of kunai and even effectively launch kunai with a well-placed kick. At close-range, he has great dexterity, simultaneously wielding one in each hand. With a single kunai, Kakashi could even fend off skilled melee-fighters such as Zabuza and Hidan armed with their respective unique weapons. *'Fūinjutsu Practitioner': Kakashi has also developed considerable prowess in fūinjutsu, something that Orochimaru found impressive given Kakashi's age, as he was able to temporarily seal Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven to keep his anger in line. *'Summoning Technique' (Kuchiyose no Jutsu; English TV: Summoning Jutsu): Kakashi is able to summon a pack of ninja hounds of various breeds for attacking, helping and scouting purposes. Much like all of his combat skills, Kakashi's use of these summons is highly versatile, ranging from attacking and restraining his opponents. Uniquely he can combine his Summoning Jutsu and his Earth Release skills to have his hounds burrow and erupt from the ground in order to help subdue his enemies. Aside from offensive purposes, Kakashi's pack is also highly skilled in tracking down targets. Dōjutsu Sharingan: Kakashi's most distinguishing ability was the Sharingan in his left eye-socket that was given to him by Obito Uchiha. The Sharingan has become his most identifying feature in the years since then, such that he is widely known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan". With the Sharingan, Kakashi can accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own psychical skill permitting), copy any type of ninjutsu he sees first-hand, take in a heightened amount of visual information, and perform the Sharingan's broad category of genjutsu. Because he isn't an Uchiha, he can't deactivate the Sharingan and it rapidly drains his chakra whenever he uses it, leaving him bedridden after extended use; he keeps the eye covered when he doesn't need it in order to prevent this. Despite his handicap(s), several Uchiha note that Kakashi's use of his Sharingan is just as skillful as their own. Mangekyō Sharingan: Kakashi awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after unintentionally killing Rin Nohara, though seemed unaware of its awakening until years later. Its design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. With it he can perform the space-time technique Kamui, and eventually showing great mastery of it overtime. *'Kamui': Kamui is a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. Originally, Kakashi lacked proper control to accurately hit his target. His skill and aim later improved greatly, able to successfully warp small, fast-moving, or multiple targets in rapid succession as seen against Pain, and Sasuke respectively. He used the technique during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Even Obito, who mastered his variation of Kamui, openly acknowledged Kakashi's great skill with the technique. While battling Obito, Kakashi attempted to use Kamui to behead the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: an object of significant size and mass, failing only because of Obito's intervention. His finesse allows him to safely warp chakra-based techniques, like the Rasengan or shadow clones without disrupting them, at such speed that Obito himself was fooled into believing Kakashi dispelled the technique instead. While originally demonstrating only long-range use, Kakashi is also able to use Kamui at a short-range. With this new proficiency, by targeting himself, Kakashi can teleport himself at will, able to precisely choose his destination for an attack. *'Susanoo': From manifesting the Mangekyō form in each of his own eyes, Kakashi also became able to perform Susanoo. While just recently obtained, Kakashi could fully manifest it and stabilize it into its Complete Body form. In this form, it is able to fly and despite its immense size, has enough dexterity to carefully hold someone in its hand and move about extremely fast. When needed, Susanoo can carry others inside it alongside Kakashi. It can also manifest a sword or shuriken, able to use the latter in unison with Kamui to warp whatever targets they hit to another location. Equipment Tantō: Relationships Family *Sakumo Hatake (Father; Deceased) Friends/Allies *The Shadow Knights Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jōnin Category:Hatake Clan Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Kakashi Category:Shinobi Union Category:Team Minato Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Shadow Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Protagonist